De onde vêm os bebês?
by Eternity Curse
Summary: O pequeno Uchiha quer saber mas os seus pais evitam a pergunta. Então a quem vai ele recorrer? A todos os habitantes de Konoha... e alguns de Suna! Sim … eu sou péssima em sumários. TWOSHOT ['T' pelo tópico de discussão u.u']
1. Culpem a cegonha

**Sumário:** O pequeno Uchiha quer saber mas os seus pais evitam a pergunta. Então a quem vai ele recorrer? A todos os habitantes de Konoha! Sim … eu sou péssima em sumários. TWOSHOT

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence … tenho que encarar a realidade.

**Warning:** Essa fic é produto da imaginação de alguém que não tem realmente nada melhor para fazer…

* * *

**- - DE ONDE VÊM OS BEBÊS? - -**

**Capítulo 1**** – Culpem a cegonha**

Era uma manhã calma na mansão Uchiha. Um menino de seis anos corria pelas escadas com uma mochila na mão, o cabelo negro desgrenhado e igualzinho ao do seu pai, o nome dele era Uchiha Mikyo. Ele parou quando chegou na cozinha e olhou a sua mãe que estava servindo o pequeno-almoço.

- Ohayo! – O menino pequeno falou, fixando os seus olhos verdes claros na comida (A/n: kawaii –o-). A mulher de cabelos rosa olhou-o.

- Ohayo Kyo-chan! – Sakura falou, servindo-lhe a comida. – Dormiu bem? – Ele sorriu e assentiu, olhando depois a televisão. Sakura estava assistindo uma telenovela e nesse mesmo momento estava nascendo um bebê. A cabeça de Mikyo estava quase pendendo, enquanto ele se esforçava por entender a imagem e porquê que o médico estava se concentrando nas pernas da mulher e não na barriga. Sakura olhou o seu filho e sorriu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kyo-chan? – Mikyo parou por momentos.

- De onde vêm os bebês, ka-san? – Ele falou, inocentemente, enquanto Sakura deixava cair um prato no chão.

- Errr … - olha o chão. – Bom, sabe … - olha Sasuke chegando, preguiçosamente, na cozinha. Um sorriso se formou na cara dela. – Porquê que você não pergunta para o seu to-san? – Sasuke olhou-os.

- Pergunta o quê? – Sakura sorriu maleficamente, enquanto dava um beijo a cada um deles. Parou em Sasuke e lhe sussurrou no ouvido.

- Você vai descobrir depressa. – sorri. – Vemo-nos mais tarde, estou aterrada de trabalho no hospital! – Sai correndo. Sasuke pegou um chávena de café e desligou a televisão, se sentando ao lado do seu filho.

- Então, Kyo. Qual é a pergunta que a sua mãe tão notoriamente descartou para mim? – Ele falou, sarcástico. Kyo sorriu-lhe.

- De onde vêm os bebês? – silêncio.

- PFFFFFFFF! – Sasuke cuspiu todo o café e quase se engasgava. – Coff … de onde … coff … você tirou … coff … essa pergunta? – ele ainda estava tentando recuperar o fôlego. Kyo olhou a televisão.

- Dali. – Sasuke seguiu o olhar da criança, murmurou uma maldiçãozinha para a tv, e olhou o relógio depois.

- OW! Veja as horas, você está atrasado, não? – Kyo olhou o relógio.

- Falta meia hora. – Sasuke olhou-o e pensou por momentos.

- Eu estou atrasado por isso... – se levanta e beija a testa de Kyo. – Se comporte bem na escola Kyo-chan!

- Mas to-san---! – Kyo levantou-se para seguir o pai mas, hey, o homem era o capitão dos ANBU e ele … bom, ele tinha entrado à uns meses na academia. Ele cruzou os braços, amuando para ninguém em especial. – Porquê que eles não respondem à minha pergunta?

**

* * *

**

- Não há justiça nesse mundo. – Mikyo falou baixinho, enquanto batia com o lápis na mesa, irritado de não conseguir uma resposta. A professora dele, Tenten, estava lá na frente falando de algo que ele já sabia, ele era um prodígio mas o hokage-sama tinha proibido que as pessoas avançassem de ano sem ele os rever e isso ia demorar duas semanas. Ele suspirou de novo. Geralmente ele lia um livro de química avançada para se entreter durante as aulas, mas aquela pergunta continuava inquietando-o e ---

- Mikyo-kun, há algum problema? – A sua professora falou, do outro lado da sala. Ele acordou de repente e olhou-a.

- Nenhum, Tenten-sensei. – Ela sorriu-lhe e pousou o livro.

- Querido, eu sei que essa aula é chata para você mas tem que compreender que faltam apenas duas semanas. – O pequeno Uchiha assentiu lentamente. Quando a sensei ia começar a falar de novo, Kyo interrompeu-a.

- Tenten-sensei! – Ela olhou-o, surpresa, tal como o resto da classe.

- Sim, Mikyo-kun?

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – pensa por momentos. – Para além dessa? – Ela sorriu.

- Claro.

- De onde vêm os bêwsch. – Mikyo parou quando percebeu que a palavra 'bebê' tinha soado estranho. Ele olhou a sensei que tinha a mão tapando a boca dele e ergueu a sobrancelha. A sensei parecia nervosa.

- Querido, isso é uma daquelas perguntas que você saberá quando for mais velho. – Ela tentou manter a voz estável enquanto tirava a mão da boca dele.

- Mas eu quero saber! – Ele se levantou, teimoso enquanto toda a classe o olhava, surpresos, já que ele era o aluno mais calmo e educado da turma. A sensei virou-se para ele e repetiu.

- Quando for mais velho. – Kyo suspirou e assentiu, sentando-se. Tenten sorriu. – E agora, voltando ao assunto inicial, Konoha sempre foi… - Ele suspirou e olhou a janela, era horrível ser um génio.

**

* * *

**

- Hunf … - Kyo ia aborrecido pelo caminho, com as mãos nos bolsos, arrastando a bolsa atrás dele. Todos os adultos que passavam por ele paravam e riam: um clone do Sasuke de olhos verdes.  
Ele estava pensando na mesma pergunta de sempre, que já cansava o seu cérebro. O pequeno Uchiha não percebia o problema: haviam montes de bebês em todo o lado, alguém devia saber como fazê-los!

- Mi-kun! – Ele viu alguém de longos cabelos loiros acenando para ele. Ino-san que sempre o chamava pelo apelido mais irritante do mundo. Ele sorriu forçosamente e se aproximou da dona da loja de flores que sorria, baixando-se ao nível dele. – Meu Deus, eu nunca vi uns olhos tão lindos! – puxa bochecha. – Você vai ser ainda mais bonito que o seu pai! – sussurra. – Se isso for possível. – Kyo corou, falando baixinho.

- O-obrigado, Ino-san. – Ele sabia que o seu pai era muito popular entre o sexo oposto… e não só. As meninas da turma dele deliravam com a sua própria presença, mas a presença do pai dele movia multidões para uma reunião de pais: mães, tias, amigas e madrinhas, todas reunidas desde o belo momento em que Sakura forçou Sasuke a comparecer nas reuniões.

- Você vai ser um Adónis! – A loira sorriu, notando as bochechas coradas do menino. – Não que você já não seja popular … - Pausa e olha cara abatida de Kyo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não adianta … - ele murmurou, olhando o chão.

- Ow, claro que adianta! – Ino falou, com mesmo entusiasmo de sempre e um pingo de curiosidade. Kyo pensou melhor, afinal a Ino era a pessoa mais honesta que ele alguma vez conheceu.

- Tudo bem … - respira fundo. – De onde vêm os bebês? – A mulher quase caiu mas se apoiou na porta por detrás dela.

- Os … bebês? – Ela repetiu, lentamente. Kyo pensou que era dessa que ele ia conseguir uma resposta.

- Sim! – A loira pensou por uma forma simpática de dar a 'notícia'.

- Bom, da barriga das mães? – Ela sugeriu mais do que afirmou, vendo se o Mi-kun caía na mentira e esperando que a curiosidade dele ficasse por ali. Ele cruzou os braços.

- Eu sei disso! Mas … como é que eles chegam lá? – Ino fingiu pensar por momentos, enquanto tentava criar uma boa desculpa.

- Eles… uh … vêm de … errr … cegonhas! Sim, é isso! – A criança ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Cegonhas…?! – Ele repetiu, desconfiado.

- Uhuh. – Ino assegurou-lhe, nervosa. – Elas trazem um ovo com um bebê muito pequenino e colocam na barriga da ka-san pelo umbigo e ele cresce por nove meses. – Ino sorriu, orgulhosa da sua explicação. Era verdade que havia um ovo à mistura e que o bebê ficava na barriga por nove meses. O menino parou por momentos.

- E por onde eles saem?

- Por operação? – A mulher falou, confiante e tentando esquecer o assunto. Ele descruzou os braços.

- Sei … - Ino fingiu uma cara indignada.

- É sim! – Ele caminho até à porta.

– "A natureza tem uma forma genuína de gerar toda a sua descendência." – Kyo leu de um livro de filosofia que estava segurando e que ele usava para se entreter durante as aulas. Ino abriu a boca mas não disse nada. – Até mais tarde Ino-san. – Acenou e saiu. A mulher riu para si mesma.

- Você é mesmo filho do Sasuke-kun. – Suspira. – Mas os genes da testuda estragam.

**

* * *

**

- Cegonhas?! Pfff … - Mikyo caminhava lentamente, pensando e rindo da 'teoria das cegonhas'. – Sempre pensei que a Ino-san me dissesse a verdade … - Ele parou perto do local onde costumava descansar todos os dias depois das aulas, com o Shikamaru. Depois ia brincar e voltava para casa quando o seu pai o fosse buscar no parque. Um enorme sorriso tomou conta da sua cara. – O Shika deve saber! Ele sabe tudo! – Realmente, o homem sempre o ajudava nos deveres para poder descansar em paz depois. Ele correu para perto da figura adormecida na relva e se ajoelhou no chão. – Shika-san! Shika-san! Shika-san! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Tio! Tio! Tio! Shikaaaaaaaaa! – Ele abanou o seu amigo freneticamente enquanto o outro murmurava qualquer coisa e abria os olhos lentamente.

- Eu prefiro você calado, fedelho. – O homem falou, adicionando o apelido carinhoso. Kyo lembrou-se que a condição da ajuda nos deveres e da companhia era o silêncio. Ele adorava essa condição: Kyo não gostava de falar e Shika não gostava de ouvir, eram perfeitos.

- Mas hoje é uma emergência! – Mikyo se sentou em Shika.

- Konoha foi invadida? – O outro perguntou, pouco interessado. O menino pensou por momentos e olhou em volta.

- … Não. – Shika fechou os olhos de novo.

- Ótimo. – Kyo olhou o outro melhor e ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada como a de qualquer Uchiha.

- Eu pensava que você hoje ia estar trabalhando… - Shika suspirou. Até a criança controlava a vida dele.

- Não que eu tenha que lhe dar satisfações, mas o seu pai me deu o dia de folga. – fecha os olhos e depois abre de novo. – E não foi para cuidar de você. – fecha de novo e abre de novo. – E quem é você para me controlar, pineco? – O menino cruzou os braços e ignorou-o.

- Eu quero saber de onde vêm os bebês. – Shikamaru se levantou depressa, levando Kyo, que estava no seu colo, com ele.

- Que pergunta é essa, moleque? – O envolvido encolheu os ombros.

- Era uma afirmação. – Ele corrigiu. – E você sempre me responde falando a verdade. – Shikamaru sorriu e esfregou o cabelo da criança, desgrenhando-o.

- Perguntou para os seus pais? – O menino assentiu enquanto organizava o seu cabelo.

- Eles fugiram. – Shika respirou fundo e murmurou.

- Gente esperta. – Kyo olhou-o.

- Disse alguma coisa? – Shika suspirou de novo e se deitou.

- Do amor. – O menino se sentou na barriga dele, olhando os olhos fechados do outro, curioso.

- Do amor?

- Sim … você sabe! Romance, bla, bla … velas, flores, estorinha, quarto e bebê. – Kyo parecia confuso.

- O quê? – Ele se levantou e olhou o menino que ainda estava no seu colo.

- Quando duas pessoas se amam realmente elas têm um bebê. - Kyo pensou por momentos.

- Então você não ama a Temari-san porque não teve um bebê com ela? – O outro olhou o menino, ficando ele próprio confuso.

- Não é bem assim … - surgiu-lhe uma ideia. Shika sorri maleficamente. – Porquê que você não pergunta para a sua madrinha? Ela é que está grávida! – Kyo sorriu largamente e deu um abraço rápido a Shika.

- Obrigado Shika-san! – Ele se levantou e saiu correndo.

- Tenha cuidado! – Shikamaru lhe gritou ao longe e depois murmurou, deitando-se novamente. – Se lhe acontece alguma coisa o seu pai me corta a cabeça.

**

* * *

**

- Hinata-san! – Kyo saiu gritando pela casa dos Uzumaki. Era uma casa de tamanho médio, muito acolhedora, o sonho de Hinata desde que ela tinha abandonado a mansão dos Hyuuga. O pequeno conhecia bem aquela casa, ele passava lá metade da sua vida: ou ao cuidado dos seus padrinhos ou em jantares que aconteciam várias vezes por semana.

- Oi querido! – Hinata falou, carinhosamente, enquanto o beijava. – O que o trás aqui tão cedo? – Ela colocou uns bolinhos na mesa.

- Obrigada Hinata-san! – comeu um bolinho. – Eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta … - A mulher sorriu-lhe como sempre.

- Claro querido. – Kyo apontou a barriga bem lisinha de Hinata.

- É acerca dele. – Ela sorriu e tocou a barriga dela.

- Bom, ele … ou ela, ainda só têm duas semanas. Mas diga! – Kyo sorriu.

- De onde é que ele veio? – Hinata congelou e olhou o seu afilhado.

- D-desculpe? – O menino repetiu.

- Como você o fez? – A mulher congelou ainda mais e olhou em volta, buscando ajuda.

- OH! Olhe as horas! Porquê que você não leva um desses bolinhos ao Naruto? Tchau! – Num piscar de olhos, Kyo estava na rua com um bolinho em cada mão sem perceber nada do que tinha acontecido. Suspira.

- Eu tenho que deixar de perguntar isso em locais com relógio. – do outro lado da casa, Hinata apercebeu-se tarde de mais que o Naruto iria dizer alguma barbaridade ao pobre menino…

**

* * *

**

Mikyo praticamente rastejava até à banquinha de ramen e atirou o bolinho de Naruto na mesa, enquanto se sentava do lado dele.

- Oi, Naruto… - Ele falou, abatido.

- OH! KYO! – repara na expressão do menino. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o outro encolheu os ombros.

- Se eu perguntar você vai me ignorar tal como todo o mundo. – O hokage sorriu-lhe.

- Eu nunca o iria ignorar. – Kyo sorriu-lhe de volta. - Isso é a minha regra como ninja! – Uma gota surgiu em Kyo.

- Você tem isso memorizado? – suspira. - De onde vêm os bebês então? – O hokage ficou boquiaberto, olhando fixamente o seu afilhado que respirou fundo. – Está vendo? Eu disse que você me ia ignorar.

- Eu só estava pensando numa resposta … - Naruto falou, honestamente. Kyo olhou-o, muito feliz.

- Sério?

- Uhuh. – O loiro parou para pensar como havia ele de explicar aquilo a um menino de seis anos sem que o Sasuke o perseguisse por danos mentais na criança. Pensou e pensou … não havia forma nenhuma de dizer isso sem danos colaterais.

- Sim? – O menino falou, impacientemente. O titio do ramen apareceu por detrás dele, fazendo sinal a Naruto para que ele não dissesse.

- Bom … - pensa. – Tudo começa quando … - pega uma faca e o cozinheiro lhe faz sinal dizendo que aquilo é uma má ideia. - … a faca penetra … - O titio quase morreu de enfarte demonstrando com uma faca de bife que o Sasuke lhe ia rasgar a jugular. - … penetra a mente … - o outro suspirou de alívio. - … da mulher … - O homem bateu com a mão na testa, desaprovando Naruto.

- O quê? – O menino falou, erguendo a sobrancelha. – É preciso esfaquear alguém para ter um bebê?

- Sim! – O loiro falou, seguro. O outro abanou a cabeça negativamente. – Quer dizer, não! Penetra a mente com … amor! – o cozinheiro assentiu positivamente. – Esse amor vai sai de uma das bolinhas … - O titio do ramen quase bateu coma cabeça na mesa. – Quero dizer, se transforma em bolinha e se aloja na cabeça da pessoa amada!

- Então… ter um bebê é como ter um aneurisma?

- Sim! – o cozinheiro negou freneticamente. – Não! É … bom, como ter … um fruto! Do amor entre duas pessoas … - Kyo estava muito confuso.

- Okayyy … eu vou passear e digerir a informação. – Naruto suspirou quando o menino saiu.

- Tsk, estava vendo que ia acabar em apuros. AU! – O cozinheiro bateu na cabeça do hokage. – Hey!

- Se não fosse por mim você tinha acabado sem vários membros.

- E eu não teria o prazer de fazer isso? – Alguém falou, gozando do hokage enquanto se sentava ao lado dele, sorrindo. Naruto sorriu de volta mas depois amuou.

- Eu sou hokage e ainda assim ninguém me respeita!

- Eu o respeito. Baka-sama, hoje é por sua conta. – Ele falou, enquanto comia o seu ramen.

- Hey, não encontrou o seu filho pelo caminho? – Sasuke ergueu os olhos da comida.

- Não. Porquê?

**_Continua ..._**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Ohayo -** bom dia  
**Ka-san -** informal para mãe  
**To-san -** informal para pai

**Comentário**: Muito ruim? e.e' Espero que non u.u' Deixem reviews por favor :3


	2. Pessoas de 6 anos não querem honestidade

**Introdução:** Segundo capítulo! Obrigado pelos reviews todo o mundo n.n E falando da outra fic (Uchiha Sasuke não pode casar) eu deletei porque non estava tendo muita popularidade enton deletei porque a fic ia acabar com uns 5 capítulos e praticamente ninguém a ler... n.n'

**

* * *

**

**- - DE ONDE VÊM OS BEBÊS? - -**

**Capítulo 2**** – Pessoas de seis anos não querem honestidade**

Mikyo estava sentado na beira do lago, chapinhando a água com os pés e tentando, pelo menos, organziar as palavras que o seu padrinho tinha falado.

- Eu odeio isso! – atira pedra no lago. – Odeio ter seis anos … - ativa sharingan. – Odeio ser um génio …

- Quer um bolinho? – Kyo nem se virou, mas sorriu.

- Oi, Chouji-san. – Ele deu espaço para o homem se sentar e pegou o bolinho.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kyo? – O menino encolheu os braços.

- Nem por isso… - Chouji riu.

- Como é que a vida o tem tratado?

- Como se eu tivesse acabado de atropelar o cão dela. – O homem riu de novo.

- Haha, tal pai tal filho. – Kyo olhou-o, curioso. Chouji pensou por momentos. – Tirando que você é mais sociável do que ele era quando tinha a sua idade. – O outro murmurou qualquer coisa. – Algum problema na vida do génio?

- Acabou de mencionar o problema. – Chouji sorriu, mordendo o seu bolinho.

- Haha. Os génios nunca têm vida fácil. Mas você tem sorte: muitos amigos, boa família e boa força. – O outro suspirou.

- Acho que até tem razão.

- E porquê que você não está brincando com eles? – Ele sorriu.

- Eles me chatearam muito para ir no parque mas eu fugi porque tenho uma pergunta que me irrita constantemente. – O menino falou, honestamente.

- Sério? Me diga.

- De onde vêm os bebês? – Silêncio. - Se eu morrer inculto vai ser por sua culpa! - se levanta. – Vemo-nos mais tarde! - Chouji se levantou devagar, falando para si mesmo.

- Claro que vai ser minha culpa. Isso e o aquecimento global, a mudança de tempo e a fome no mundo. - suspira. - Porquê que nunca ninguém ouve quando eu digo uma coisa tão inteligente?

**

* * *

**

- Há religiões que acreditam que a qualidade da sua vida agora depende das más acções que você fez na sua outra vida. Quanto pior você era, pior a sua vida é agora. – Gai falou, muito culto.

- Gai-sensei, você devia ser um anjo! – Lee falou, com os olhos brilhantes.

- Lee!

- Gai-sensei!

- Lee!

- Gai-sensei!

- Lee! – Uma veia quase saltou na cabeça de Neji.

- OKAY! Chega! – suspira. – Maldito dia … Eu sou um ANBU, não uma ama! – Lee e Gay ignoraram-no.

- O quê que você acha, Neji-kun? – Lee falou, dando-lhe uma pancadinha nas costas.

- Eu acho que era um seriall killer. – O outro parecia confuso, repetindo a pergunta de outra forma.

- O quê que você acha da morte?

- Boa demais para você. - As lágrimas formaram-se em Lee mas alguém interrompeu-o.

- Hey! Alguém me pode responder a uma pergunta? – Kyo falou, com a voz adorável de um menino de seis anos.

- Me salve dessa conversa e eu respondo a tudo o que você quiser. – Neji falou, puxando o menino pela mão.

- Combinado! – Ele sabia que o Neji e Tenten tinham uma filha três anos mais velha que ele, era o suficiente para uma boa resposta.

- Hey, esperem! – Lee e Gai seguiram-nos até ao jardim. Neji respirou fundo tentando ignorar a presença dos outros dois e olhou o menino.

- Diga.

- De onde vêm os bebês? – Lee e Gai se entreolharam enquanto Neji permanecia indiferente.

- Na reprodução é necessário que o macho e a fêmea de cada espécie tenham uma interação que ---- HUNF! – Gai e Lee agarram Neji, tampando-lhe a boca e riram, envergonhados, para Kyo que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- HAHA! Ele está brincando! – Gai falou, buscando ajuda de Lee.

- HAHA! É verdade… err … pura brincadeira. – Neji suspirou.

- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. – Kyo tentou segui-lo.

- Neji-san! – Os outros dois pararam-no.

- Os bebês vêm da juventude! – pensam melhor. – Não da juventude … da meia idade! Sim, é isso! – Kyo respirou fundo (A/n: eles fazem muito isso nas minhas fics o.0).

- De que cor é o céu no vosso mundo?

**

* * *

**

Pouco tempo depois de ter conseguido se livrar dos 'proclamadores da juventude' de uma maneira que ele preferia esquecer, Kyo passeava pela rua perto da pensão, quando encontrou o seu ídolo preferido... com exepção do seu pai.

- Ah, Gaara-sama! – o menino sorriu e deu um abraço rápido ao ruivo que ele tanto admirava. – O que está fazendo aqui? – o outro manteve-se imóvel.

- Reunião. – Kyo largou-o.

- Oww … O to-san disse que eu podia fazer um estágio de um ano em Suna com você quando fosse mais velho! Não é ótimo? – puxa a mão de Gaara. – Eu vou ser seu aluno! – pausa. - Você não é muito conversador, pois não? – encolhe os ombros. – Eu gosto de você de qualquer forma. Pelo menos é honesto, não como todo o mundo que se recusa a responder à minha pergunta.

- Se eu responder a essa pergunta você se cala? – Kyo assentiu freneticamente.

- De onde vêm os bebês? – Gaara nem se mexeu mas por dentro estava muito desconfortável com o tópico.

- Da união de um homem e de uma mulher. – Ele respondeu, naturalmente.

- Sério? – Os olhos de Kyo brilhavam.

- Sim. – O menino pensou por momentos.

- Mas as mulheres são tão … tão … tão perigosas.

- As mulheres não mordem... - pausa. - muito … - silêncio. – Pergunte isso para a Temari. Ela percebe mais do assunto. – Ele falou rapidamente, antes que se enterrasse mais ainda.

- Onde que ela está? – Gaara apontou para a pensão na frente deles. – Obrigada Gaara-san! – Abraça-o e sai correndo… secretamente, Gaara sorriu.

**

* * *

**

Mikyo corria pela pensão e bateu no quarto de Temari, Kankuro abriu, esfregou o cabelo dele e passou sempre.

- Temari-san! Temari-san! Temari-sannnnnnn! – Temari se virou e encarou-o, parando de desfazer as malas dos irmãos e dela, abraçando-o.

- Ow, coisinha fofa! O quê que você está fazendo aqui? – Continua a desfazer malas.

- Tentando obter uma resposta. – Ele falou, se sentando numa das camas, do lado dela.

- Acerca do quê? – Ela sorriu.

- Bebês. – Temari parou por momentos e depois continuou.

- Okay. – Sasuke cruzou os braços.

- Mas ninguém me responde. Eu gostava de ter uma resposta no meu tempo de vida.

- Okay. Quando é que você vai morrer? – Ela riu e se sentou do lado dele.

- Não tem piada.

- Tudo bem, desculpe. – pensa por momentos. – Os bebês vêm do puro amor, quando duas pessoas se amam muito Deus lhes dá uma criança.

- Eu não acredito. – Temari sorriu, entusiasmada.

- Eu sei! Não é bestial? – Kyo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não. Sério, eu não acredito.

- Parte de uma relação e ficamos por aí … - Kankuro falou, expulsando-o do quarto.

- Kankuro! – Kankuro pensou por momentos.

- Relações? Nem deviam ter esse nome deviam ser chamadas qualquer coisa como ... Dôr ... lações.

- Mas…! – a porta fechou na cara dele. – Odeio quando fazem isso.

**

* * *

**

E o pobre (mais milionário ... a ironia ...) pequeno Uchiha caminhav pelas ruas de novo ... achando que ia morrer sem saber a resposta. Ou que teria que chantagear alguém para consegui-la ...

- Hey, vejam só se não é o pequeno Uchiha! – Kyo se virou e encontrou Akamaru, olhando-o.

- AKAMARU! – Ele gritou, abraçando o enorme cão. Olha Kiba.

- Oi Kiba!

- Errr … oi, Shino-sama. – Kyo quase tremeu, o homem lhe dava arrepios. O outro assentiu enquanto Kiba se aproximava dele.

- Você parecia tristinho. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele olhou o chão, cabisbaixo.

- Vocês também não vão responder. – O homem com o cão baixou-se ao nível dele.

- Claro que vamos. Nós não queremos que você fique ignorante! – Ele sorriu assegurando-o enquanto o menino suspirava.

- De onde vêm os bebês? – Kiba e Shino não disseram nada e continuaram o encarando. – Sim…?

- Sabe Mikyo, por vezes a ignorância é uma bênção. – Kiba falou, sorrindo, enquanto desgrenhava o cabelo de Kyo e se colocava de pé de novo.

- Se ignorância é uma bênção, isto daqui é o Eden. – Kyo jogou a mochila no chão. - Isso não é justo!

- Amigo, aprenda: os adultos não estão interessados em justiça, estão interessados em paz e sossego.

- Perguntou para os seus pais? – Shino falou, frio como sempre. Kyo conseguiu não tremer.

- Sim… eles TAMBÉM me ignoraram. – O homem dono do cão quase caiu no chão de rir.

- Eu já estou imaginando o Sasuke a responder a essa pergunta! HAHA! – suspira. – Ai … hey, você já lhe disse que tinha conseguido o sharingan? – Kyo congelou e abanou as mãos freneticamente.

- SHIU! Só vocês é que sabem disso! … Eu não quero que ele saiba ainda. – ele olhou o chão.

- Porquê? – Shino falou, quebrando o transe.

- Porque … bom…- suspira. – Eu não quero ser como o Uchiha Itachi… - Os outros dois estremeceram ao ouvir o nome.

- Como é que você sabe? – Kiba quase entrou em pânico.

- Vocês não me podem proibir de entrar na biblioteca! – Ele cruzou os braços.

- O QUÊ? Eu pensei que o Naruto tinha mandado esconder esses ficheiros para você não saber nada sobre o seu tio! – Todos congelaram e Shino bateu na cabeça de Kiba, murmurando.

- Ele não sabia disso …

- Oh meu Deus… - Kyo murmurou. – ELE É MEU TIO?

- SHIU! Sim! Mas não conte ao seu pai, ele nos mata! (A/n: O Sasuke tem uma vasta lista negra...) Você não leu tudo?

- Eu li que ele tinha deixado o irmão mais novo vivo mas eu pensei que esse irmão mais novo era o meu avô! – Shino respirou fundo e cruzou os braços.

- Você não sabe nada sobre o seu pai, pois não? – Kyo olhou o chão.

- Hey, não precisa ser cruel para o menino! – olha Kyo. – Era para o seu próprio bem.

- Sei … - acorda de repente. – OH NÃO! Ele vai pensar que eu me vou tornar como o Itachi!

- Não vai não … - Shino falou, lentamente.

- Vai sim! – sussurra. – Ele me vai odiar.

- Ow, cale a boca. Nunca vi um pai mais apaixonado quanto ele, você tem sorte se ele não lhe der uma condecoração por ser o Uchiha a conseguir o sharingan mais cedo. – Kyo sorriu e conseguiu que nenhuma lágrima caísse.

- Se cuide. – Shino falou enquanto saía e arrastava Kiba e Akamaru atrás deles. O menino os olhou, se lembrando de repente.

- VOCÊS NÃO RESPONDERAM À MINHA PERGUNTA!

**

* * *

**

- A vida é injusta … - Kyo falou, cada vez mais irritado e sentado no parque, esperando o seu pai chegar. Na realidade ele já estava mais que farto de dizer que não a todos os convites dos seus amigos, mas ele realmente queria uma resposta.

- Kyo-kun? – Alguém falou por detrás dele. Ele se virou e encontrou Kakashi lendo.

- Ah, oi Kakashi-san! – Ele se levantou e foi ter com o outro que lhe sorriu.

- Porquê que você não está brincando? – Kyo cruzou os braços.

- Porque eu não sei ainda de onde vêm os bebês... - Kakashi não percebeu como aquilo tinha algo a ver com o fato de ele não se estar divertindo, mas sorriu-lhe.

- Eu posso responder a isso. – Um enorme sorriso apareceu na cara do menino.

- Sério?

- Aham. – O homem assentiu e apontou o seu livro. – E isto vai nos ajudar. Quando um homem e uma mulher se juntam, tem que ser assim ou não resulta, eles geralmente vão para além de beijos e depois têm sex---

- Você acaba essa frase e eu juro que vou cortar todas as partes do seu corpo e mandar uma por uma aos seus filhos! – Sasuke falou, chegando com Naruto ao local.

- Eu não tenho filhos. – Kakashi falou, simplesmente.

- Eu posso esperar. – Sasuke cruzou os braços e chamou Kyo.

- Mas…mas de onde é que eles vêm! – O menino falou, impaciente.

- Dos sapos! – Naruto falou, muito rapidamente. Os outros três se entreolharam.

- Essa é ainda pior que a das cegonhas. – Kyo murmurou enquanto o seu pai erguia uma sobrancelha.

- Você andou perguntando por aí? – Ele encolheu os ombros enquanto o pai suspirava.

- Não me admira nada. – O loiro falou, cruzando os braços.

- Desculpe…? – Sasuke falou, contendo a raiva.

- Você não deu uma resposta decente para a criança!

- Primeiro: CRIANÇA e segundo, não há resposta decente! – O capitão da ANBU e o hokage brigavam como 'adultos' enquanto Kyo puxava a mão de Kakashi.

- Kakashi-san, me conte a história verdadeira por favor! Eu sei que eles tão mentindo … - O outro sorriu e se colocou ao nível do menino, começando a sussurrar.

- Bom, tudo começa quando … - minutos depois. – e assim nascem os bebês! – Kakashi terminou, orgulhoso. O parque ficou incrivelmente silencioso, Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam e depois encararam Kyo que tinha cruzado os braços.

- Se você não queria dizer simplesmente não dizia. Não tinha que inventar outra história. – Os três homens se entreolharam enquanto Kakashi gaguejava.

- M-mas… mas eu disse a história verdadeira! – O menino respirou fundo.

- Sim, sei. Bom, eu vou na biblioteca consultar a realidade … Ja né! – Eles assistiram a criança a ir embora enquanto Sasuke respirava de alívio.

- Graças a Deus que ele não acreditou em você. – Kakashi encolheu os ombros.

- Ele vai saber mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- ELE TEM SEIS ANOS! Ele nem devia … perguntar! – Sasuke tentou manter a voz estável.

- Você realmente disse que…? – Naruto falou, sem acabar a pergunta. O sensei se levantou frustrado.

- SIM! Eu disse que os bebês vinham do sexo! – todas as crianças do parque pararam e os olharam.

- Uh-oh … - Enquanto estavam a correr das fúria das mães, Naruto olhou Sasuke.

- Ele não disse que ia consultar a biblioteca?

- Oh … não … - Sasuke começou a correr para a biblioteca, seguido dos outros dois.

* * *

**Algum tempo depois …**

- KYO-CHAN! SAIA DAÍ! – Sakura gritava do lado de fora do quarto do seu filho sem entender nada, já que Sasuke ainda não tinha chegado a casa, pensando que o seu filho estava pelas ruas, pensando no 'assunto'.

- NÃO! – Kyo gritava, encostado no seu cantinho no quarto, processando informação e tentando esquecer.

- Eu quero falar uma coisa a você! – A sua ka-san gritava. – Eu estou grávida! – o silêncio instalou-se por momentos. - … Você vai ser aniki! – silêncio de novo. - … Kyo?

- AHHH! VOCÊ TINHA QUE DIZER ISSO? AHHH! IMAGEM … IMAGEM … imagem tão … URGH!

* * *

**Conclusão: **

- O Mikyo teve uma depressão e só falou a Sasuke do sharingan seis meses depois (quando ficou curado) isso valeu-lhe um quarto novo e uma condecoração - Naruto demorou seis horas a explicar a razão da condecoração aos membros do conselho.

- Sakura teve um menino a quem deu o nome de Ryo, que significa excelência.

- Ryo idolatrava o seu irmão mais velho e não, Mikyo não matou toda a sua família nem se juntou a uma organização de assassinos em série que usam esmalte negro.

- Kakashi ainda hoje foge das mães, que organizaram a associação 'mães indignadas em fúria' - conta-se que ele dicidiu se mudar para os Himalaias.

- E o resto é longo demais … sejamos sinceros, ninguém quer saber.

**_Fim..._**

* * *

**Dicionário:  
**

**Ja** **né -** até mais tarde ou até à próxima  
**Aniki** - irmão mais velho (carinhoso)

**Comentário**: Eu tentei fazer um final original e inesperado (tentei ...). Espero que tenham gostado o/ Até à próxima fic n.n Reviews por favor :3


End file.
